


The JYP Whisper

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, Drama, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Colección de diferentes historias cortas de los grupos de JYP que voy escribiendo de cuando en cuando.1. I must protect you [Stray Kids] (BinSung)2. Addicted (to you) [Stray Kids] (MinChan)





	1. I must protect you [ChangBin x Han]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ChangBin le han encargado la tarea de proteger al hijo menor de un chaebol y… si no fuera por el pastizal que gana con ello, probablemente habría lanzado a Han JiSung por una ventana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita para las cositas del grupo de SKZ, que me dan ideas cada vez que hablan… y hablan mucho.  
> Seriamente, debería de mirarme esto de que cada cosa que lea o vea me dé una idea, porque no es bueno. Espero que os guste.

            ChangBin entró en un local completamente atestado de gente que rondaba su edad, uno de los miles de pubs que poblaban aquella ciudad, donde el corría alcohol en mayor cantidad que la sangre por los cuerpos de las personas que allí se encontraban y la música era lo suficientemente alta como para embotar sus oídos. El joven caminó por el lugar, tratando de esquivar lo máximo posible los cuerpos de las personas que se agolpaban allí, que bailaban con sus copas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro, peligrosamente cerca de derramar su líquido sobre el caro traje de ChangBin. Sin embargo, probablemente algunas gotas debieron de caer sobre él mientras buscaba con la mirada entre la multitud, tratando de encontrarse con una cabecita rubia que le daba tantísimos problemas siempre, no tardando demasiado en hallar a quien estaba buscando.

 

            —¡HAN JISUNG! —gritó.

 

            ChangBin no había esperado que justo en ese momento la canción que sonaba en aquel pub se detuviera y que su grito se escuchara en toda la discoteca, alertando al chico que había nombrado. Éste alzó su cabeza y miró en su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron unos momentos y ChangBin pudo ver cómo la expresión de JiSung pasaba de la confusión al hastío, arrugando su nariz con desagrado y chasqueando la lengua antes de girarse y echar a correr. ChangBin soltó un profundo suspiro antes de salir corriendo detrás del chico, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a empujones y no dejando que nada lo detuviera, sin perder de vista aquella cabeza rubia. Lo había encontrado y no iba a dejar que se le escapara de nuevo. Ese chico era su gallina de los huevos de oro y no podía perder aquella fuente de ingresos.

 

            —¡HAN JISUNG! —volvió a gritar—. ¡DEJA DE CORRER! ¡MALDITA SEA!

 

            Pero por mucho que le gritó, el chico no se detuvo y siguió corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Corriendo, atravesando la marea de gente, los dos acabaron saliendo por la puerta de atrás de aquel pub al aire frío de la madrugada en la capital, pero ChangBin no tuvo tiempo de sentir el frío, tenía que cogerlo antes de que le pasara algo malo, porque si le pasaba algo malo, adiós a todo. Por eso, aprovechando su habilidad atlética y la experiencia que tenía corriendo a gran velocidad, acabó acortando poco a poco la distancia con JiSung hasta que finalmente solo tuvo que alargar su mano para cogerlo de la camisa clara que llevaba y detenerlo. El chico trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ChangBin ya había pegado su cuerpo a su espalda y le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos fuertemente para que no tuviera ninguna escapatoria.

 

            —Por fin… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

 

            La respiración la tenía acelerada, al igual que el chico que tenía en sus brazos y ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo que habían realizado. A ChangBin le pulsaban un poco los gemelos, así que, daba por seguro que las piernas de JiSung no debían de sostener su cuerpo debido a la carrera.

 

            —Suéltame… Seo ChangBin… —dijo JiSung, con el tono autoritario que siempre lo caracterizaba.

 

ChangBin no le hizo caso alguno a su petición porque él recibía órdenes de alguien mucho más autoritario que aquel chico y éste le había pedido que protegiera a JiSung sobre todas las cosas. A veces solía escaparse de su vigilancia porque era demasiado escurridizo y se adentraba en diversos locales o se escondía en lugares recónditos para que ChangBin no pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente, siempre cambiando su ubicación… pero ChangBin siempre lo encontraba, antes o después, siempre lo hacía y lo llevaba de vuelta a casa, donde estaba seguro.

 

            Porque ChangBin había sido contratado para aquello, contratado para velar por la seguridad de Han JiSung, el hijo menor de un _chaebol_ que estaba amenazado por demasiada gente. Para ChangBin no era su primer trabajo como guardaespaldas, ni siquiera era el más difícil, pero en los primeros días había querido lanzar a Han JiSung por la ventana porque simplemente no podía con su personalidad cargante y su espíritu de mago escapista, porque le daba demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Se había quedado por el dinero, porque le pagaban muy bien por aquel trabajo, así que, lo de asesinar él mismo al chico no le salía demasiado rentable. Aunque lo sacara de sus casillas con sus impertinencias, era mejor protegerlo de todo lo que lo acechaba.

 

            —Tenemos que volver a casa… —le dijo ChangBin.

            —Cualquier lugar menos a esa casa… —replicó JiSung, tal y como siempre replicaba.

 

            ChangBin dejó escapar un suspiro profundo antes de soltar la cintura del chico y simplemente echarte uno de sus brazos por los hombros, para seguir manteniéndolo sujeto y así poder echar a andar hacia el coche que había dejado aparcado cerca de la puerta principal del local en el que lo había encontrado aquella noche. No lo llevaría a la casa, al menos le dejaría un poco de respiro antes de volver a llevarlo al lugar en el que aquel chico se sentía tan asfixiado que tenía la imperante necesidad de escapar a pesar del peligro que eso suponía para su seguridad personal. Entendía perfectamente aquella necesidad, pero prefería mil veces que no se escapara y lo avisara de que necesitaba irse del lugar.

 

            —Sabes que, si quieres salir de allí, en vez de escaparte… —comenzó ChangBin—, simplemente me lo tienes que decir y vamos a cualquier sitio… o si quieres escaparte, puedes hacerlo, pero ve a mi casa, ahí puedo mantenerte a salvo también —agregó.

 

            ChangBin giró su cabeza para ver la reacción de JiSung a sus palabras y lo vio asentir a aquello, así que, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, deseando que desde aquel momento su vida fuera un poco menos complicada y que el chico no se escapara ni se comportara de la misma forma irritante que lo había hecho hasta la fecha. Sabía que era algo prácticamente imposible, pero tenía que intentar hasta lo imposible porque debía proteger a Han JiSung.

 


	2. Addicted (to you) [Bang Chan x Lee Know]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinHo nunca había sido adicto a algo… pero desde que estaba con Chan, se había vuelto adicto a besar su piel y a escucharlo gemir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito para @annareyouokay que subió [este tweet](https://twitter.com/annareyouokay/status/1186338984970084352) con una información que me dio demasiadas ideas.

            —Ahhh… mmm… ahhh… MinHo… mmm…

 

            MinHo no pudo evitar sonreír contra la piel del cuello de Chan al escucharlo gemir de aquella forma, grave y profunda, su nombre. Todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello a pesar de que habían pasado muchos meses desde que habían comenzado con aquello y lo sentía todo como el primer día. Mientras provocaba reacciones en el cuerpo del mayor, besándolo, lamiéndolo a veces, mordiéndolo allí donde sabía que iba a provocar que éste se sintiera maravilloso, su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a todo y se calentaba, se excitaba y quería seguir sintiendo muchísimo más todo aquello, sintiéndolo sin parar. MinHo nunca había sido adicto a algo… pero desde que estaba con Chan, se había vuelto adicto a besar su piel y a escucharlo gemir.

 

            —Si sigues gimiendo así… voy a correrme antes de que hagamos nada —murmuró MinHo, todavía contra la piel del cuello del mayor, dando después un leve mordisco a esta que dejaría marca.

            —Si sigues… mordiéndome así… ahhh… no creo que tarde… mmm… mucho en… correrme yo… —replicó Chan entre gemidos que era música para sus oídos.

 

            MinHo decidió acelerar en ese momento. No tenían demasiado tiempo tampoco antes de que los demás regresaran a casa y, aunque se encontraran en la cama de MinHo, con las cortinas oscuras echadas, los chicos tenían la mala costumbre de descorrerlas y asomarse. Siempre tenían cuidado para que ninguno de los demás miembros del grupo se enterase de que estaban juntos de aquella forma, pero había ocasiones en las que alguno de los otros había estado a punto de descubrir el pastel —a pesar de que aprovechaban cuando Chan llegaba de madrugada a casa y se duchaba para la mayoría de sus encuentros o esperaban algún momento en el que el piso estuviera vacío o cuando viajaban en los hoteles y compartían habitación—.

 

            MinHo dejó el cuello de Chan para comenzar a descender por su escultural cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos y leves mordiscos allí por dónde pasaba, entreteniéndose un poco en su pezón izquierdo porque Chan se deshacía en gemidos cada vez que pasaba por allí. Continuó bajando mucho más, llegando a su abdomen, rozando con su afilada nariz la zona de lunares que tenía cerca del costado antes de dejar un sonoro beso sobre cada uno de éstos. Su camino de besos no se detuvo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde el chico decidió hacer un pequeño descanso para dedicarle una mirada al mayor, que se encontraba bajo él, con la respiración entrecortada, los ojos cerrados y su piel de porcelana completamente sonrojada.

 

            MinHo quería estar con él toda la noche, toda la vida, de aquella forma… ojalá pudiera hacerlo… pero en aquellos momentos no podía… no podía disfrutar al máximo de aquella adicción… porque el tiempo apremiaba.

 

            Con celeridad, MinHo se recolocó sobre el cuerpo de Chan y se situó bien, para que cada zona de sus cuerpos estuviera en contacto, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica exquisita recorrer su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, notando cómo todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba con aquello. Con la acción, Chan había abierto sus ojos y lo observaba, lo observaba como cuando veía algo que lo maravillaba y embelesaba y eso provocó que el corazón de MinHo latiera desbocado dentro de su pecho mientras se acercaba a los labios del mayor y los besaba con delicadeza, pero a la vez siendo demandante porque aquellos labios… oh… aquellos labios eran como una droga que provocaba la mayor de las adicciones.

 

            Mientras se besaban, un movimiento desconcentró levemente a MinHo, lo que fue aprovechado por Chan para tomar las riendas del beso y, sobre todo, de su cuerpo. Porque el movimiento había sido de la enorme mano derecha del mayor, que durante todo el tiempo había reposado sobre las sábanas, pero ahora se había colado entre sus cuerpos y había buscado sus miembros para tocarlos juntos una y otra vez. Los besos poco a poco dejaron de ser besos para pasar a ser un choque de bocas que gemían una y otra vez, mientras sus cuerpos se calentaban y sus miembros comenzaban a estar demasiado sensibles con cada roce de la mano de Chan… hasta que no tardaron en estallar en el más exquisito de los orgasmos.

 

            Respirando de forma entrecortada, MinHo no pudo evitar buscar el cuello de Chan para dejar unos cuantos besos sobre éste, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo mientras el mayor los tapaba a ambos con las sábanas, sintiéndose demasiado perezoso como para salir de la cama y lavarse. Tapados con las sábanas, si alguno de los demás se asomaba a su cama levantando la tupida cortina, lo único que vería sería a ellos enroscados durmiendo, lo cual no era raro porque solían quedarse dormidos todos en camas ajenas… y, así, MinHo podía seguir disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Chan, aunque no pudiera seguir besándolo y escuchándolo gemir.

 

 

 


End file.
